Percy and Annabeth and Their Life After
by Lady Bacon 17
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Annabeth's lives after the war against Gaea. Basically one-shots. There will be other stories by me about Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso. They all will have other characters from the books like Nico and Thalia. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is not my first fanfic but I still need advice. So it will help me alot if you guys reviewed and gave me some advice. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

I zipped up my short black dress and put on my three-inch black heels. I was so super nervous. Out of all the things I was good at talking in front of large groups of people was not one of them. But I had to do it, this was a honor for them to ask me to speak. Me of all people.

"Hey Annes, you ready to go?" Percy asked.

"Ya." I replied. I had my makeup on, hair curled, shoes, dress. The only that I was missing was my cap and gown which would be waiting at the school for me. Percy and I were finally graduating. And I was valedictorian. It had been six months since the war against Gaea. And Percy and I were just now getting over our nightmares and such.

I hopped into Percy's car. A graduation gift from his dad. How his dad got a car I don't know. And we drove off towards our school. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank all went to school with us in New York. After Leo got back from rescuing Calypso we had all already got signed up for school and he just said forget it. Literally. And didn't sign up he just moved to the Jupiter Camp where we would be going after high school. And Nico he was shadow jumping, showing up from time to time.

The car shut off outside the auditorium of our school.

"Are you nervous?" Percy asked.

"Ya. Are you?"

"Heck no. I'm ready to graduate. No more school!"

I smirked. "Come on let's go."

We walked in and I heard my phone chime. It was from Piper - _Where r u? Yours and Percy's gowns are like the last ones here. Hurry up!_

I walked back to the girls dressing room all the gowns were in.

"Finally." Piper said.

I hurried and slipped on the gown. I then looked at Percy he was wearing his red gown. And underneath he was wearing a green shirt, that matched his eyes, and black pants.

Just then I was interrupted of my staring by the counselor. "Annabeth are you ready to go?"

"Yes mam." I replied.

"Ok then. You two go get seated."

Me and Percy went and sat down in our seats. Then I saw Sally, Paul. And Poseidon? Then I saw her. My mother. She was here. She was going to watch me present my speech. Two Greek Gods watching me say a speech. If I mess up they could make fun of me for eternity. Eternity!

Then the announcer started saying off names. I knew I would be last. I clapped for everyone, but clapped especially loud when I heard the names Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Percy. And I laughed when Percy almost fell off the stage because he was smiling at me so proudly. And then finally I heard my name. I walked up there got my diploma then walked over to the podium and let words just flow out of me.

 **Hope you enjoy. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so, so, so much for all the reviews. On my other stories I have three reviews on one, and zero on another. So thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth you did great." My mom told me after the ceremony.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

"Dear, I would love to stay, but I must get back to Olympus."

"I understand."

"But first I want to give you your gift." For a second she looked pained. Then she spoke in a quiet voice. "I give you my blessing to….. to marry whom you wish."

Without her saying what she means, I knew. I know she doesn't like Percy too much, because of the whole Athena-Poseidon thing. But she was saying that I would have her blessing and she would let me marry him.

{}

I sealed the last box shut as the moving truck showed with Hermes in the front driving. He honked saying that we should hurry up. Percy and I were moving to Camp Jupiter to go to college. He was going to study marine biology, and I was going to study more architecture. Percy started loading up the boxes. I was super excited to move. I mean I love living with Percy's mom and stepdad, but it was time me and Percy lived on our own. We were going to stay in a house near the college until we both got done with college then we would move back to New York and help Chiron train new Demigods.

I went to say goodbye to Sally and Paul and we visited until Percy got done packing. Percy said goodbye and he promised his mom he would call when he got there. And that he would call often. Then we left and we were on our way to our new life.

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I have writer's block. I will try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is an update. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Perseus Jackson I have asked you three times to unpack this box." I said to Percy while he was sitting down on the couch playing the PS4 that had came with the house. The house we moved into for now was almost fully furnished with - a couch, recliners, beds, rooms already painted and other stuff. But we did have to bring shower curtains, sheets and comforters, and blinds, and other stuff for the kitchen and bathroom and bedrooms.

"Sorry Annabeth." And he got up and grabbed the box and headed over to our bedroom. I was relieved that he finally got up to do something. I had already unpacked most of the boxes. Like the ones with our curtains, shower curtain, sheets and comforters, and kitchen supplies.I was about to open my like twelfth box which held bathroom decor like toothbrush holders, rugs, and a soap holder.

About ten minutes later Percy came out with an empty box. "Um, Percy, what was in your box that took so long to unpack?"

"The silverware."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Well first I had to find the perfect drawer to put the holder in. Then I had to put all the forks, spoons, and knives in the right compartments. Then I was done and I came out here to see you."

I rolled my eyes and patted the seat next to me on the couch. Then Percy came and sat down next to me.

{}

 **Percy's POV**

At around 4:30 we had finally unpacked all the boxes. "Whew. We're done. All the boxes are unpacked." said Annabeth.

"Not all of them." I replied.

"Ya they are all 34 of them." she shot back.

"All but one."

"Fine show me where it is."

Then I reached into my pocket and grabbed out a small black velvet box. I stood up and walked over to her and knelt.

She gasped. "Seaweed Brain, what are you doing?"

"Annabeth Chase, I have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. We have gone through wars and quests. Heck, we've been through hell and back, literally. But the thing is I couldn't have done them without you, and I don't think I can go through the rest for my life without you. Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

She had tears and her eyes when I finished. Finally she smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes."

We sat there holding each other, until my stomach rumbled. We pulled apart and Annabeth asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Why don't we go to the cafe and meet our friends."

"Ok."

{}

We met our friends at the cafe and had a nice dinner. At the end Annabeth and I decided to announce our engagement. Annabeth said, "Guys, have news."

Together in unison we said, "We're getting married."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Time for a new update. Well sorry it's short. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Piper and I decided to go dress shopping together. We left Camp Jupiter and went into San Francisco with the help of Percy and Jason who went out to do who knows what. We had already looked up several places online and found one called Bridal Galleria. We went that way in Percy's SUV and him and Jason dropped us off at the entrance and said they would be back at 11:30 for lunch.

We went inside and started looking. We looked for about three hours when I found my pick. It was long, strapless, and flowy. It had white lace down just past my hips and was tight up from there. Then down from the lace it was long and flowy and poofy. Not long after that Piper found her pick. Hers was long and strapless. At the bottom of her waist was a gold strip of design. Past that was several layers of long flowy material.

We left the dress shop with the dresses and sizes ordered. We used a phone on the sidewalk to call Jason and Percy. They picked us up outside and we headed to one of my favorite cafes from when lived here with my dad. We ate then went to the ring shop. The first thing we did was get all of our sizes, then we picked the rings. Mine was plain gold, just like Percy's and engraved on the inside was the date of our first kiss.

We had finished most of the stuff for our wedding. We had sent out the invitations, the date was May 5 at a church in San Francisco. After ordering the dress, rings, and sending out invitations we all went out for ice cream. We walked out of the shop and saw a cluster of hellhounds surrounding the shop. We were so surprised Piper dropped her ice cream on the ground. We had to get the hellhounds away from the middle of the street so we all ran towards an ally to do the fight. There were five so each of us took one and there was one left. Percy's turned to dust almost instantly. Then Jason's, then mine, and lastly Piper's banged its head against the wall repeatedly. She was using charmspeak. Jason came up behind it and destroyed it as Percy destroyed the last one.

After that we headed back to the camp and hoped for some peace. At least for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Today chapter is going to be Percy and Annabeth's wedding. And I did not write these vows I found them on Pinterest and I have no idea who wrote them. So hope you enjoy.**

 **Percy's POV**

Today was the day Annabeth and I got married. It was time, we were already at the church. I was waiting at the altar next to Grover, Jason, Leo, and Frank. I had invited Nico but he declined, he was currently roaming the Underworld with his father. My dad, mom, and stepdad were there. Along with Annabeth's mom, dad, stepmom, and stepbrothers. We also invited many other gods, and demigods close to us from both camps.

The music started playing and out walked Katie and Travis's daughter, Emily, as the flower girl. Then Chris and Clarisse's son, Charlie, as the ring bearer. After that came the bridesmaids Piper, Hazel, Calypso, and Reyna. Next came Thalia as Annabeth's maid of honor. And last and most beautiful in my opinion came Annabeth. She wore her long poofy dress, as she walked down the aisle her hips swaying from side to side as her dad walked her down the aisle. I knew I was smiling the whole time and I didn't care, she was too. When she got to me the priest talked until it was time for us to say our vows. I started. I was really nervous, but I got out what I wanted to say.

"I uh… I thought you were really pretty when I first saw you. And uhm, even when you had no makeup or anything, you looked beautiful. You're funny and smart. Well, obviously, being a child of Athena and all - what I'm trying to say is, uh - I love you, Annabeth Chase. And I'd love to wake up to you every morning knowing that you'll always be mine." She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh and by the way I wrote this myself. The vow I mean." Then I grabbed her hand.

The priest motioned that it was Annabeth's turn.

"You are honestly stupid. You don't know how much people need you at times. You're oblivious. You're clumsy." She sighed. "But you're also amazing. You understand me more than no-one else does, and if I'm being honest, I'd rather die next to you than be missing you. I love you, Seaweed Brain. And I'm honored to have you in my life." She smiled and so did I, despite the comments at the beginning.

"Perseus Jackson do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?" said the priest.

"I do."

"And do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And I did just that I gathered her in a hug and kissed her.


End file.
